


Moving in Day

by freetofeelandfall



Series: When Dean goes to college [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Roommates, Star Trek References, THE NERDS, everyone is cool, is it obvious that I know nothing about college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetofeelandfall/pseuds/freetofeelandfall
Summary: Dean moves in at KU. It's hard to leave Sammy but somehow, he thinks he's maybe gonna like it there.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: When Dean goes to college [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718209
Kudos: 14





	Moving in Day

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment on the Dean in college serie, he moves in, we meet Benny and Charlie and bye Sammy ! (I am absolutely sad over this I love the Winchesters)
> 
> If someone would be so kind to explain to me American university it would be awesome bc I do not know what I am talking about. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The road from Sioux Falls to Lawrence was a long one, but Dean was in no hurry. College was a big step, sure, and saying goodbye to Bobby, Ellen and Jo was difficult already, so he _had_ to take Sam along.

The Sasquatch was deeply asleep next to him, snoring slowly in a somehow calming way. Dean snorted quietly. _A calming way_. He came a long way since hearing the snores of his little brother calmed him. 

They were now only a few miles shy of campus. Dean suppressed a grin, then started to slowly increase the volume. He shot a look at Sam, who was moving lightly in his seat. He smirked. 

Highway to Hell suddenly blasted in the car. 

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin and managed to bump his head on the rooftop. 

"What the fuck? Dean !"

Dean couldn't stop laughing. 

"You should have seen your face ! A work of art. Beautiful. I'm crying."

Sam leveled him with bitchface #22, the _I-can't-believe-you're-that-childish_ one. Maybe his favourite. 

"Jerk.

-Bitch."

Dean smiled before pulling over. They were finally there. 

KU was a big university, and Dean still struggled to accept the fact that he was going to study here. How? Study was Sam's field, and he'll go to Stanford, the nerd. Right now, Dean was the one making the leap into the unknown. He had to stop a few seconds, his hands tight on Baby's wheel. 

"We have to find your room. With the number of boxes you took, it's not gonna be hard to do it quickly," said Sam, always the sensible one. 

Dean took a deep breath, then let his hands fall on his lap. 

"Okay."

* * *

Dean's room was on the 2nd floor. He led the way, balancing 3 boxes in his arms while Sam was bitching at him from behind with his 2 boxes. 

"Quit complaining Sammy, you're nearly taller than me already and you have less things to carry.

-That's your things Dean, I don't get why you make me help," he was full-mode whining and Dean barked out a laugh. 

"You're my baby brother Sammy, it's my job to torture you while I still can.

-Whatever."

Sammy was totally pouting now. The little jerk. 

They finally made it to Dean's room. The door was wide open, as a tall figure made repetitive trips between outside and inside. 

"Dean, are we there yet? My arms hurt!

-Dean? Dean Winchester?"

Stopped in his way to snap at his brother, Dean turned around, a little confused. 

In front of him, the tall man extended an hand, Cajun accent dripping all over his words. 

"I'm Benny Lafitte. Roommate. Glad to meet ya."

Dean adjusted his boxes to properly shook his hand. Firm and steady, like John had taught him. 

"Yeah I'm Dean. Pleasure's mine.

-Come in, it's your room too."

Dean carefully stepped in, then let his boxes fall on the empty bed with a loud thud. Sammy nearly ran behind to do the same thing. 

"Dean, I hate you. 

-No you don't. 

-Yes I do."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. Benny stared, completely bemused. 

When Dean stopped laughing, he swiped the tears before turning towards Benny to put him out of his misery. 

"Benny, this is my baby brother Sammy.

-Nice to meet you. Don't call me Sammy though. 

-I wouldn't dare."

Dean clapped his hands.

"Now that we're all good, what do you say about finishing this?"

* * *

Sam was gone. 

Well, Benny was a cool guy, and they talked for a few, but Sammy was gone and Dean didn't cope well with that. 

What helped though was the fact that if Benny was a really cool dude, Dean might have found his platonic soulmate in Charlie. 

Charlie Bradbury was a fiery redhead who moved in the opposite room. As soon as she saw Dean's Star Trek DVDs she jumped in front of him.

"Sup' bitches? How are you? Great me too! Is that Star Trek that I see?"

Dean had had no other choice that letting her in. Benny was laughing at his face, then grew confused when they started nerding out. 

The end of the day saw a Star Trek marathon to introduce Benny to the perfection of Kirk and Spock. 

So yes, Dean may be far from his family, the farther he had ever been from Sammy, but he had found something. 

A spark of hope that maybe, he could belong here. 


End file.
